Flesh Is Better Than Fire
by BinnieBinnieChangbinnie
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, his name changes for good reasons. He doesn't want to be reminded of the people he has killed. That he didn't mean to kill. But yet, he did. He becomes attached again. He's broken again. Accept, there's someone to blame, and it isn't him. He will do whatever it takes to get revenge. Will he only break himself more? Or will he finally be at peace?
1. chapter 1

"Maxium! Come here! There's a poor child lost in the forest!" A blonde haired female that seemed around the age of her late 30s' or early 40s'.

"Oh! Oh my, he's got bruises all over him... what should we do? Should we take him to find his parents?" The man named Maxium asks nervously. He has obviously never been in such a situation.

"Well, what're we gonna do, Maxium! Just leave him here to starve or get eaten by a wild animal!" The blonde woman hurriedly ran over to the child. He had barely a thread of clothing on his body, and bruises and cuts covered his body. His ribs were also visible. It's obvious he had been out there for a couple of days.

"Oh! Damn... Angeline, we need to take him in. What kind of parents just leave their child alone in the forest to die! Knowing that he'd probably starve, get a disease, or get eaten alive by the wolves!" Maxium was definitely not going to willingly give the child back to the parents, if they even remembered they had a son.

"Maxium, would you be a dearie and hold him for me, I need to find the healing concoction that we made yesterday," Angeline searched through her satchel, looking for the remedy for his wounds. "Ah! Here it is!" Maxium held open the child's mouth, making sure he was as gentle as possible.

"Sorry, buddy, but this ain't gonna taste good." Maxium whispered into the child's ear, hoping that he'd understand his words even though he can't even hear him at the moment. The sea green colored liquid slowly flowed into the child's mouth, making sure he was swallowing before pouring in more. The child's wounds began to heal like magic. You could see his once flawless skin again, the purple and yellow bruises were all gone, the cuts seemingly stitched by something invisible.

"Oops... I think I gave him the wrong one, that's why he's healing so fast... hopefully he doesn't go crazy when he wakes up." Angeline nervously laughed.

Maxium shook his head, though a small smile was on his face, "Angeline my dear, you always give people the wrong things. Even me." They both laughed softly with each other. Pausing for a moment of silence before taking the trail back to their small cottage deep into the forest.


	2. Mistakes

"Oh my—Euphoria! That's—I—I'm speechless! You broke the tea set!" Angeline was now in her late 40s' and she still didn't look a day after 20. "That was expensive you know!" Angeline fumed. She was only angry like this when something expensive, important, or new is broken.

"Sorry, Mom, but I didn't mean it! I didn't drop it on purpose! I swear!" Natsu, who's name was now changed not to remind him of his past.

"Just wait until your father hears about this, oh, he loved drink from that tea set. Never mind, let's brush it under the rug for now, Euphoria. We'll buy a replacement later in the day before your father gets back." Angelina sighed, and she left to go fetch the broom and dust pan.

"I'll clean it up, I can do by myself, you don't have to get the broom and dust pan, Mom." Euphoria quickly picked up all the sharp glass fragments, cutting herself ever so slightly by some of them, but he barely noticed it at all. Angeline also got down on her knees to help Euphoria, cutting herself deeper than Euphoria, but it was barely visible, and she only cut herself once, unlike Euphoria who cut himself many times.

"C'mon, there are no more shards left, let's go dump the evidence." Angeline took the rest of the fragments, scooping them into her apron, careful not to spill them.

"I'm really sorry, Mom. I really am. I just..." the hunger hit Euphoria again, this time, punching her in the gut instead of just slapping like before.

"Oh! No! Euphoria! No! This can't—oh my—darling, calm down! You can control the hunger! You've been doing it for almost all your life! You can do it this time too!" Unfortunately for both of them, the cut on Angeline's hand had started to ooze blood after squeezing her apron too hard. "Wait—Euphoria! Stay back! Euphoria—!" Euphoria jumped his mother, or foster mother. Angeline let out a shrill shriek as she was pinned to the ground.

"I'm so hungry, Mom! It hurts! I need to eat, Mom." Euphoria's eyes had turned black, with his once forest green colored eyes, they were now drowned in red. _Blood_ red. The vains that left the red dots crawled on to, or should I say into, his skin. His mouth widened as he prepared to bite into his foster mother's shoulder. His sharp teeth glistened in the light.

Angeline's eyes widened, "No! Stop! Euphoria don't do this—!" Angeline screamed in pain, as Euphoria's teeth sank into her flesh, tearing through the tissue and ripping her muscles, and cracking her bones. She had never felt a pain like this in so long. Or has she ever felt this pain before at all? She wasn't able to say goodbye to Maxium. _I hope he knows that I love him always..._ Angeline thought.

Euphoria tore away the flesh from her shoulder, you could see the bone underneath. He continued on the same spot for a few mintues. Then he started on his foster mother's stomach. Though, luckily for Angeline, she already knocked out because of pain.

 _That was a nice meal... no..._ Euphoria trembled as she realized what she just did. She had just _ate_ her mother alive, and now she couldn't change it. "No. No, no, no, no," Euphoria stood up shaking, going to go get a piece of paper and pen. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she wrote 'sorry' over and over again. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" He cried as packed all his stuff, taking what he needed only. He couldn't face his foster father now, he had just eaten his foster father's love of his life!

"I'm sorry, Angeline... I'm so sorry." Euphoria turned away, yet to change his name, so he couldn't be reminded of _this_ ever again.

 ** _Three days later_**

"Excuse me? Do you know the way to Magnolia? Fiorre to be exact." A young woman, with two kids with her, both boys, asked _him_.

"Yes, Miss. I'm heading there right now... to meet my parents. You can come with me if you'd like?" You see, _he_ was still a young 8 or 9-year-old, so he was very young to be on his own.

"Yes, of course. These two could use a different person to talk to." The two young boys in the background started to get into a fight. As they threw punches at each other, they didn't realize the young woman come up between them. Then she hit their heads together like some kind of cartoon.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in check for you, Miss...?" _He_ looked up at the woman.

"My name is Ur. Those two are Gray and Lyione. They're my apprentices, and practically foster kids too," Ur sniffed the air. It smelt like blood and corpses. "Anyway, what's your name little buddy?"

 _He_ looked up hesitantly. He was trying not to make eye contact, "My name's... Azazel... Nice to meet you."


	3. Him and Her

"Well, Azazel... we'll get along just great then!" Ur happily linked arms with me, even though she had to bend down and this could give her back pain.

"Okay... anyway, I'll go watch them, or introduce myself." I said.

"Okay! Go do that! I'll go buy some food!" Ur smiled happily. She walked off, probably the direction to the market, and she gave me a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd.

I sighed, and I walked over to the boys who were rubbing their heads in pain, "Hi! My name's... Azazel! I'll be accompanying you to Magnolia, Fiorre!" I grinned brightly. They both stared at me weirdly.

"Where's, Ur? Did she go to the market or something?" The silver haired boy asked while looking around for her. "Oh, by the way, my name's Lyonne. This idiot is—"

"I'm Gray," the raven haired boy interrupted. "Why're you comin' with us? Ur probably thinks you're to weak to go on your own." I smirked.

"Don't always underestimate your allies or enemies, Gray. Ur always said to always expect them to be the same level or higher."

"Yes, Gray. You shouldn't doubt me so much," I smiled maliciously. "You'll never know when I just might..." I tackled him suddenly and pinned him down. "Attack..." Gray glared at me. Trying to loosen my grip on his throat.

"Argh... get off of me!" Gray struggled to breathe as my grip tightened.

"I suppose you won't doubt your enemies or allies anymore." I let go of him and I turned to face Ur who had started clapping.

Ur had a knowing smile on her face, "He doubted you, didn't he." She smirked at Gray, and he flushed in embarrassment.

I shrugged, "I don't know why he doubted me. My parents were... wizards... oh, they didn't know that about me." I shrugged again.

"Who were your parents, I would like to know them." Ur asked kindly.

"Their name's were, Angeline Monza, and my father's name was, Maxium Katropy." Ur thought about the names for awhile, but I guess she didn't know my parents.

"I've never heard of them. I hope to know how powerful they are though." Lyonne said. He smiled kindly, but it had no meaning underneath. He probably thinks I'm weaker than him still.

"Yes, they were powerful. But now..." I stopped talking when the memories came flooding back. this isn't good. I'm going to have another mental breakdown.

"Oh... did something happen to them? I'm sorry." Ur put a hand on my shoulder.

"N-no! I-it's fine... they just... died on a mission together... yeah... died on a _mission_ , not anything else." I murmured quietly. This day better go smoothly. I hope I don't get hungry with them, I can't control it now, but I'll train myself to control my hunger for... _flesh_. I could replace it with something.

"Do you know any magic? Your parents were wizards, so I'm sure that they had to have taught you some magic if you're all alone now." Ur asked sympathetically. She seemed sincere that she truly felt bad for me.

"Uh... yeah, I do know some magic. I know, uhh, **Dragon Slayer** and **God Slayer** magic. My mom was a dragon slayer and my dad was a god slayer. They taught me their magic." Ur's eyes widened in surprise. My parents were that powerful? I never knew that. Is **Dragon Slayer** magic and **God Slayer** magic really that important?

"Really? Wow, they were really powerful. I thought **Dragon Slayer** magic and **God Slayer** magic were Lost Arts." They're Lost Arts? I never knew that. They never told me how powerful this magic was.

I stared confused at Ur, "Is **Dragon Slayer** magic and **God Slayer** magic that powerful? Are they really Lost Arts?" Gray looked at me like I was retarded.

"Yes! They are, stupid! You can only learn **Dragon Slayer** mangic and **God Slayer** magic when a dragon or god, or someone who uses this magic teaches you for years! Most never learn how to control it!" Gray exclaimed, waving his arms in the air to emphasize how important, powerful, and rare this magic was. I get it a little.

"It's pretty easy to learn. You'd be able to learn it too, if you tried a little that is." I smirked at him. I understand how hard it is to learn this magic, but hey. Let's just tease him for now.

"What affinity do you use, Azazel?" I turned to Lyonne.

"Well, I love fire the most... so fire for my **Dragon Slayer** magic, but I use water for my **God Slayer** magic. It's a really good advantage when it comes to fight someone who's a fire affinity." Ur smiled in amazement.

"That's amazing, Azazel! You'd have a large advantage over someone either way!" I flush in embarrassment. I only got complimented like this when... _they_ were still with me. I suddenly had a saddened and pained look on my face.

Ur noticed right away, "Hey, what's wrong?" I glance up at, Ur.

"Well... only my parents ever complimented me like you do... but, yeah." I look down again, suddenly finding a large interest in studying the ground underneath my feet.

"Oh. Really? They were the only ones who complimented you? What about your friends?" Ur asked. She had a concerned look on her face, but I didn't trust it. There were plenty of talented actors out there, and she could be one of them.

"We lived in the woods, so my mom and dad only went to the city to get jobs and earn money." I answered. Saddness tinged my voice, it was painfully obvious that I was deeply hurt and saddened by something that happened between me and... _them_.

"Oh... well, you can hear compliments from us all the time, except Gray. He doesn't like to compliment people. Especially other kids that's stronger than him." Ur smirked playfully at Gray. Gray was blushing a bright red. He was not used to being embarrassed in front of strangers. Especially kids his age.

"Well, I don't need his compliments. All I need are yours! And Lyonne's. If he's willing, that is." I glanced at Lyonne. He nodded while smiling.

"It's great to have large self-esteem. Self-esteem amount can affect how you fight, and how you train and push yourself." Lyonne is wise. I like that. He's just like my... _him_ , so it really brings back... _good_ memories. Not bad ones, thank god. I really wonder how... _he_ would've reacted to the broken tea set. How _he_ would've reacted to... _that_.

"You're pretty wise, Lyonne. Just like my... _dad_." I choked before saying... _that_. It hurts to call him that, when he'd obviously wouldn't want a foster child like me. After I... _ate her_.

"Like-wise. Get it?" I sigh. He likes puns like my... _him_. This is going to be a trip full of memories, isn't it?


	4. Second Blood

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been busy with moving to another state so I had to take a break from the story for awhile, my parents kind of just landed a bomb on me like pearl harbor. (-ω- )**

 **I'll try to make this chapter extra long just for you guys! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و**

What am I going to do? They want to go to a restaurant... and I can't eat human food. I am royally screwed. This just had to be the worst timing ever.

"Please? Ur? We really want to go here! We're not even disagreeing this time. Please?" Gray and Lyonne begged and pleaded. Ur sighed. She glanced towards me.

"First, we'll ask, Azazel first. He's the one leading us to Magnolia after all." Ur turned to me. I swallowed nervously. How can I explain to them that I don't want to eat at all? Just tell them "Sorry, but I eat human flesh not regular food like a normal person!" That's a shitty thing to say unless you're stupid.

"Uh," I look everywhere except the ice trio. " Well, I'm not really that hungry," I'm actually starving right now. "So we can go there if you want to." I smile nervously. In my opinion, I'm quite excellent in telling a lie. Gray and Lyonne cheered happily, while Ur seemed to be contemplating how to earn enough money to compensate for the large loss on this restaurant. She was probably hoping for me to say that I didn't like this restaurant or something.

"Alright," Ur sadly looked like she was about to cry. "Let's take a break and go to the restaurant." She looked at me with a face that said, "you had one job." And I just smiled apologetically. Was it directly my fault that they were both probably large eaters? Nope. Was it my fault that they were now able to eat at this restaurant? Most likely. But hey, I heard this place got great reviews and cheap food. That's a nice combination, right?

The smell of human food was kind of good, but it didn't really hit the spot like human flesh does, like the smell if blood ( **But seriously tho. I actually like the smell of blood. It's creepy** ). The look of human food is a lot better than just a bunch of organs, limbs, bones and muscles. It actually looks appetizing, but it doesn't _taste_ appetizing at all. Well, to our kind of course—I don't even known if there are others out there like me—the taste just is absolutely disgusting. It's like trying to eat a sweaty gym sock that someone with athlete's foot that just took it off after coming back from the gym. It's the most disgusting flavor ever.

"Are you sure that you don't want some, Azazel?" Lyonne asked. I nodded, waving my hand to show him my approval. He shrugged, almost saying, "I tried." And shoved the huge scoop of bulgogi and kimchi into his mouth.

You see, human food looks appetizing, but it doesn't really smell or taste appetizing, it's just our senses. What our senses like is human flesh. We won't eat any other animal, or being. We simply like human flesh. And I don't know the reason. I guess it's in our DNA. No other being on earth is like us. We're our own little species that no one knows about except us ourselves, and our meals, but they don't live to tell the tale.

"C'mon, Azazel! Let's go!" Gray called, the trio was already half way out of the restaurant. They were just waiting for me. I quickly stand up, heading towards their direction, when a few teenagers decided they wanted to mess with me. They shoved my back, causing me to land on my face on the rough stone. I could feel a cut on my forehead. Though it would leave a scar, it would be not noticeable unless you were a foot away from me. I gently touched the quickly healing cut, and it was long too. I felt a spark of anger inside my gut, but I didn't pursue it any further. I simply stood up again, and dusted myself off.

The teens that pushed me did not enjoy my reaction, "Hey, you little shit!" I didn't turn to look at them, I just continued to walk towards the trio, and Gray looked ready to punch one of them, and Lyonne looked annoyed. Ur looked completely composed. "Look at us when we're talking to you, you little shit!" One of the teens grabbed my shoulder roughly and turned me around to face them.

"What do you think you—" a adult was cut off by the teens taking out hidden daggers. Everybody hushed. Lyon me and Gray looked tense now, the only ones calm were the teenagers, Ur and myself. I glare up at them, more irritated than angry. They were wasting daylight, and they just gave me a new scar to add to my collection.

"Get your hands off me you fucking stupid ass dick." They stared at me shocked. What kind of seven to nine-year-old swears like that and has such a monstrous tone to their voice. No child as young as me sounds like this. Soon the shocked faces turned into enraged expressions. They hadn't expected for a kid to speak like that to them. They expected a kid to fear them and do whatever they want, they wanted a kid like me to cower in front of them.

"Don't talk to me like that you little bitch ass cunt!" The teenager that had grabbed me by my shoulder pulled back his other hand into a fist and punched me, directly hitting my jaw. The impact sent my head whipping to the side, and I heard the other teens laughing like it was the funniest thing they've ever seen. Merely baring my teeth or growling isn't going to be enough to make them back the fuck I off.

I smirked, "Fucking try and hit me again. You won't get your hand back you little motherfucking son of a bitch." I snarled, which showed off my rows of razor sharp teeth. They looked suprised once more. They'd all expected me to start crying or something. The teenager that was right behind the one who had punched me, pushed the first teen out of the way, then punched me on the other side of my jaw. I opened my mouth to fit his whole fist inside, the I closed on his fist. He hadn't even registered the pain, being numbed by the shock and fear.

Then the screaming started.

I chewed slowly which amplified the pain. I was slowly chewing on the muscles, which was probably agonizingly painful. This teen was a bit on the sweet side, but I could deal with it. I haven't had a snack for a few days, I was starving. A good hand is more than enough of a snack. Everybody began to scream in horror, as they realised I _wasn't_ spitting _any_ bits of his flesh out. The teenager was about to pass out because of the pain of getting your hand chewed off. I want him to be awake so he could at least be able to walk or run himself to the hospital. So I bit down hard enough to break the bone and rip off the rest of his hand. He screamed in pain, and he collasped to the ground.

His friends, I suppose, quickly rushed to his side, carefully picking him up. One if them used their jacket to rap it around the open wound, trying to slow down the rushing of blood. This causes more pain, which caused the teenager they were all helping, scream in pain. The group of teenagers surrounded their injured companion and quickly took him to a hospital. The crowd quickly dispersed, and the only ones left were: Ur, Gray and Lyonne. They all looked quite horrified. The one leading them to their destination is a cannibal. I ripped off a finger first, then I shoved the hand in my back. I would need to try and conserve this for a few days, and cover up the stench as well.

I turned to the horrified trio. I gazed at them, worry evident in my eyes. Were they going to avoid me? Or are they like... _Them_. Maybe they are. Ur is the most likely to happily let me still tag along with them. Lyonne is a 50/50 chance. He either is going to fear me, or he will still accept me as how he first met me. Gray is threats likely. He's probably going to hate my guts, and try to kill me or something. If he were to accept me—which would be very suprising, actually—then things would just be very awkward between us.

Ur sighed. She didn't know what to do, "You can still tag along with us if you want, Azazel." I smiled brightly. Relief filled my every being, the worry and pressure pouring out. You could practically _feel_ the tense atmosphere dispersing.

"I'll still consider you as I considered you when I first really talked to you." Lyonne smiled at me. Though there was just a little ounce of fear in his eyes, he seemed detirmined to accept me like Ur. I immediately assumed Gray as a lost hope.

"I don't really have the authority to really not let you come with us, but just know that I'll probably never trust you or accept you!" Ur whacked Gray upside the head. He winced in pain, but still had he nerve to glare at me. I smiled, but it didn't go up to my eyes. It was a warning smile. Like I was trying to warn him that, if I ever felt that my life was being threatened by him. I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. I don't care if he is a pupil of Ur. I'd kill him in a instant.

I quickly ran to, Ur's side. I smiled up at her, though smudged blood around my mouth lessened the good intention of the smile. She smiled lopsidedly. She looked tired. Very tired.

I will make sure she lives a long and happy life.


	5. Guilds

**Two and a-half years later**

I _can't_ even _believe_ what I'm hearing... Ur was dead. After years of worrying that she never wanted to talk to me again, I finally hear from her. From her will.

I sob silently as I take the parchment paper from, Lyonne's hands. My hands are trembling _so much_ it's amazing. I slowly open the paper, nearly dropping it multiple times as I tried to open it without ripping it my accident because of my trembling hands.

 _Azazel, or should I say_ Natsu _. Why did you try to hides your real name. I now know, that your past was a horrible one, and you've changed your name multiple times, and that you've killed your foster mother, Angeline Monza. And your foster father, (in case you would like to know what has happened to him) Maxium Katropy... He committed suicide barely an hour after the discovery of his... Half eaten wife. And a bloodied note from his foster son, only saying sorry, filling the page. I've come to understand this, and I will write this while I still can. Please don't think that you have to avenge me, because I know you will try with all your might. But they are powerful enemies, and I know your potential just as much as you do... You can't handle them without killing the innocent, and that you won't be able to control whatever is buried deep inside your blood. I love you as a son, Natsu. Please use your real name, because this is my final wish. I wish to have you get over your dark past as I want you to be happy, without having the pressure of your dark past hanging behind you wherever you go. Please be happy without me. And please, take care of Gray and Lyonne. I know Gray can be so,_ so _mean, and I understand if you'd like to teach him a lesson or two. But please bare with him, he's still just a child, don't you know? Thank you, Natsu._

 _— Ur_

I placed a hand over mouth to muffle my choked sob that cam out. Then when I try to calm myself my breathing in slowly, I realised that I couldn't breathe. I begin to hyperventilate, I'm feeling a bit dizzy. I need to lay down. I stumble when I try to walk, and I collapse on to my knees. I can't hear anything, it's all fuzzy now. Why am I shaking so much? Is this what they call... A panic attack? I think so. This is pretty similar to what the books in the infirmary's that I go to—pretty often, actually—say. Is it from anxiety? No. Is it from maybe the shock of everything? Most likely, 'cause this is pretty shocking to hear. That, Ur knows my past more than me. Because, _I don't know_ what happened to me when my name was, Natsu.

"Azazel! What's wrong! Answer me!" Is this Lyonne's voice? It has a slight rough tone to it. T might be Gray. Or maybe someone else that I know. But, I only know those two. Whatever. I'm going to pass out any... Second... Now...

What's... Going on?

I groan as a blinding white light nearly turns me blind, "What the fuck mate. Ugh, my head hurts." I moan in pain as I slowly sit up from the bed. I see two people beside me. One with their shirt off and arms crossed. One that does have clothes and their body language means that they're worried.

"Azazel!" I remember Ur's last wish, and I immediately correct whoever it was.

"It's, Natsu, mate." I groan again. Why do I have a headache? Is that normal? I don't know, this is my first panic attack.

"Ok. Natsu. Right. Anyway, Ur said to us to find new families." I stare at him blankly. What? New families? What does he mean? Get married at _our_ age. We're not even teenagers yet.

"What? We're gonna get married at _our_ age? That's stupid mate." He looks at me funny.

"We're gonna join _guilds_ , Natsu. Not get married and have kids. We're too young for that." I cock my head to the side.

"What'd ya mean?" He sighs. Like a guardian explaining to their child the meaning of "sexual intercourse" without out right saying "sex".

"What I mean is, we're going to join large places filled with different types of wizards and we get jobs their to earn money," I nod. "And we also get closer to other wizards around us in the guild. We even compete with other wizards in a annual competition each year. To see which guild is the strongest." He takes a breath. "Fairy tail is the strongest for now, and Sabertooth us second, while Lamia Scale is third. So those are our main top choices in case we don't get let in. Sabertooth is known to have a horrible guild master, so let's cross that out. Fairy tail and Lamia Scale are our two choices now." Lyonne looks up at us both.

I think about which will advance me more with my skills, "I'll choose, Fairy tail." He looks at Gray for a answer.

He grunts, "I'll go to Fairy tail too, I guess." He's being such a Tsundere. Or maybe emo? Lyonne nods.

"Since one of us is already with you, I'll take, Lamia Scale." I groan in complaint. So Does Gray. Lyonne knows that we _do not_ get along. Even worse than him and Gray. So why isn't he coming with us to Fairy tail so he can settle our fights as the referee?

"Why aren't you coming with us, Lyonne. You know how violent we can get with each other!" I whine. He doesn't care, it's obvious on his face.

"Because you need to settle your fights by yourselves. I should 't always have to referee your fights everyday," he looks away from my puppy-dog eyes. "If you get closer, you'd be able to work better together than before. Instead of arguing twenty-four-seven." Gray roles his eyes and grunts. I groan in annoyance.

I glare at Gray, "Would you actually say something for once instead of sulking around? We're all sad that Ur died. And I'm also sad about that, but I'm also pissed that I have to stick with you when you're going through puberty!" I groan again. "I don't want to deal with your emo ass right now." Lyonne snickered slightly, snorting a bit. Gray looks at me with a shocked expression. Then it transforms into one of anger.

"What do you know! You're just a random kid that she picked up from the street! I've been with her almost all of my life! This effects me more than you!" He glares with hatred. "You're just a monster that she probably never wanted to see again, and you're just a murderer that your parents would've been proud of getting rid of!" He covers his mouth too late. The insult hit home. And it _hurt so bad_ to know, that he's right. I am a monster that Ur probably never wanted to see again. He's right that I'm just a murderer my parents would be proud of getting rid of. I can barely hold back my tears. My heart _hurts so much_ that I can barely bare with it.

I choke back a sob. I lowered my head so the hot tears that streamed down my face weren't visible. Then my tears started to drip down on to the sheets. Barely noticeable, but Lyonne and Gray noticed them. I cover my mouth to keep in the guttural sob that nearly transcends past my lips. My shoulders shake visibly though, and that's what really broke them. Seeing me tremble like that is what really hurts them. They don't like seeing me like this. Even Gray doesn't like seeing me like this. Since I ever so rarely break down like this. Only something that really hurts me ever makes me in this state.

"I-I'm so sorry, Natsu. I really am." This is going to be a start of another argument in front of me with Lyonne.

"Then _why_ do you keep saying these kinds of things! You know how much she hurts when you say these comments!" Lyonne snarls at Gray.

"Because I get caught up in the moment! And she always comments about something that makes me like this!" Gray yells at Lyonne, his voice slowly rising.

"Anything she insults about you makes you say these things! Your anger issues need some help!"

"I don't _have_ anger issues, you dick!"

"Yes you do, you fucking asshole!" They continued to yell at each other as I sobbed on the bed. This is like two parents arguing over the child and who gets custody of the kid.

"Stop it! You're both fucking assholes!" I screamed. They both stop yelling at each other and stare at me with realization.

"Oh... We're so sorry, Natsu. We didn't mean to forget about you like this." Lyonne sat by me, desperate for forgiveness. Gray simply continued to stand and stare at me. With a expression that I couldn't decipher.

"Lyonne, Gray. Just leave the room. Leave me alone," they both showed reluctance in leaving. "We'll all leave tomorrow to our guilds. Then we all continue with our lives. Like how Ur wanted us to." I lay back down and turn my back to them, mimicking that I was falling asleep. But really, I was only silently crying. I squeezed my eyes closed and bit my lip to keep in the shuddering sobs that I wanted to release.

I hear the shuffling of feet and fabric. Lyonne and Gray had finally exited the room. I could finally breathe, it was such a relief, that I gulped in a humongous amount of oxygen. I coughed violently. It really scratched my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut again, in attempt to actually fall asleep. So I could briefly stop thinking all these negative thoughts that keep coming to my head. Except for one thought that continued to appeal me _greatly_. Revenge. I unconsciously smile when I thought of getting revenge for Ur. To avenge her death is like proving to her that I'm not a monster.

I'll show her _and_ Gray that I'm not a monster.

 **The next day**

"So... This is going to be the last time for now that we see you. You have any advice for us?" We stood in front of Fairy tail, and Lyonne was about to leave us standing in front of the large wooden doors of the _very_ large guild.

He faced us and smiled, "Remember. You both are family. Whether you like it or not. And I know both of you probably desperately want to avenge Ur. So get along. You'll need each other." I glance at Gray. He nods, but I don't think he's _really_ listening to Lyonne's words. He never does. He'd too ignorant of himself and he thinks that he doesn't need anyone's help.

"I'll have a nice time arguing with him," I turn away from Lyonne. "And good luck, Lyonne. You'll need it to get around alone." I open the large doors and Gray stood next to me. We were side by side. We both gaped at how _large_ the guild seemed to be.

"Hello kids! You lost or something?" A man with purple hair asked with a grin.

"We'd like to join the guild." I keep my answer as brief as possible. A guy with smoke pipe walks up as well.

"You don't look like siblings." He raises a eyebrow, though he kept on the same dumb fucking grin as the dude with the purple hair.

"We were raised together." Gray suprisingly answers instead.

"Oh. Alright then. I'll go get the master." The guy with purple hair turns away from us, presumably to go get the guild master. I glanced at Gray's face. His expression seems cold, but his eyes showed a slight excitement. Being in a new place with new people at different levels makes you want to test your skill.

"Hello~ you must be the young wizards that would like to join," We both nod eagerly at the same time. "Well, we always welcome new members~ the more the better. Right?" He asks someone to bring him a stamp, and they run off to fetch somewhere. The short old man smiles at us like a grandpa that we haven't seen in awhile. He grabs the stamp from someone with orange hair and a ripped cape. He gives off a powerful aura. "Alright~ where, and which color would you like your guild mark?"

I point to my neck where my Adam's apple is, "Can it be black and red?" He nods and places the stamp where I pointed and a pleasant feeling tingles even after the stamp is removed. I smile unconsciously.

"Can I have it on my right chest and make it blue please, sir." Gray actually asked politely for once in his life. Probably because this adult is the guild master, and he has to be pretty strong to be the guild master. The guild master nods a few times then stamps exactly where Gray wanted it. It magically glowed then it faded to a navy blue. And Gray had the same, pleasant smile on his face as I. We both smiled at each other. We were actually getting along for once. And Lyonne isn't here to make us realise the reality, so the moment is not broken yet.

"There~ why don't we introduce you to the other kids now!" We followed the old and short man. The other kids were playing around in their own little section of the guild. Two girls were arguing like how Gray and I would, and the other kids around our age were playing around with each other. There was a teenager looking down from the upper floor, and he was looking at me in a funny way. I especially wanted to know his level if he's allowed on the second floor but no one else.

"Kids~ these two are our newest members~ so get along well and become friends with these two! They're your new Nakama." The old man walked away from our little section, and back to wherever they fetched him from. The first kid to come up to us was the girl with scarlet hair that was arguing with the girl with the silver hair.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. Don't listen to that witch, she's a lot weaker than me—" Erza who was bad mouthing, presumably the girl with the silver hair, had gotten punched in the face by that girl, and she stopped a few feet away.

"Hi~ my name is MiraJane Strauss! Just ignore that bitch! She doesn't know what she's—" then MiraJane got punched in _her_ face, and they continued with their fight, and luckily without _us_ involved. I glance at Gray, and his face turned a shade paler.

He looks at me, "Well... At least we aren't a part of that anymore." He responds with a look that says, "really?" And I just shrug.

"Sorry about them, those two always had a rivalry since they became 'adults' they say," a girl with short silver hair smiles kindly. "My name's Lisanna Strauss. Yeah, I'm her younger sister, but she's usually super nice, not like this." I cock my head to the side, and so does Gray. We both have no idea what goes on in this guild.

"H-hi. My name is Elfman. I'm the older brother of these two." A muscular looking guy nervously approaches us. He's wearing a tuxedo. That looks like a three-year-old should be wearing it. I _barely_ held in my giggle and grins when I looked at him, so did Gray, but we nudges each other to help one another.

"I'm, Natsu... Draghoul." I smile awkwardly.

"My name's, Gray Fullbuster." He smiles confidently. I nudge him with my elbow to remind him to not be arrogant. He lessened his confident smile, and reverted to his regular smile that he uses.

"How do you guys deal with this? This must be pretty annoying." They all nod slightly. They're probably scared that one of them might hear them and target them as the victim.

"What did you say about me?"

It wasn't like I was trying to provoke them or anything, "Oh? Me? I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't say anything _to you_ , I just said stuff _about_ you. Not directly to your face." This just ticked off _both_ girls more. The other kids my age glanced at me nervously. They obviously thought I was in for a beating from _both_ girls. But that's not what's going to happen.

Ladies and gentleman... The show has begun. Which team will win? The Gratsu team? Or the Merza team? Cash in your votes (give me 10$ if you spam your vote) and see which team will win? Try and predict who has the upper hand. But what if they go one vs one? That's a whole entire different story! See you next time on... Flesh is Better Than Fire!

 **I hope that more people start to read this, because this story isn't that popular. I'm starting to think that this story isn't good enough, and most people have different taste than me. It's really reasonable, because a lot of people like Nalu stories, but I don't really like Nalu for some reason, and when I look at Lucy I just don't like her. I don't know why so please don't hate comment, I'm very conscious about my writing and a little mistake just ticks me off way off the edge. So please don't hate me for disliking Lucy just a bit. I just find her very irritating. Thank you for reading~ (ω)**


End file.
